Waiting
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: "Ck, dimana sebenarnya gelang itu? " "Terima kasih. " Terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang tidak mereka duga. -Andai jodoh tidak kemana, sebanyak apapun godaan dan halangan akhirnya dipersatukan juga.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto**

**Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kring! Kring Kring!

Jam weker berwarna biru menggema di ruangan seorang gadis yang masih asik bergelung di kasur.

Haruno Sakura, bungsu dari pasangan Tsunade Senju dan Haruno Dan, gadis dengan surai merah muda sepunggung ini masih belum beranjak dari kasur empuknya.

Setelah berleha-leha dan terganggu dengan suara jam wekernya, Sakura akhirnya bangun. "Hoam,.. Sudah pagi yaa,.. " menguap sebentar dan mengucek matanya, Sakura akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Memakai seragam sailor dan rok kotak-kotak, Sakura keluar dari kamar-nya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, gozaimasu..., " Sakura menyapa Ayah,Ibu, dan Kakaknya.

"Ohayou,. " Sasori dengan tenangnya, sambil menyeruput teh.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan. " Ayah dan Ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Duduk, " Tsunade memberikan roti dan susu kepada Sakura.

"Ha'i, arigatou Kaa-san. " Sakura menerimanya dan memakannya dengan tenang.

"Aku, selesai. " Sasori pemuda berambut merah, sulung dari Haruno Dan ini berdiri karena telah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Oh, bekalmu Sasori,. " Tsunade beranjak dari kursinya dan memberikan bekal kepada Sasori.

"Arigatou, " Sasori menerima dan memasukkan bentonya ke dalam tas yang sejak tadi di sampirkan dikepala kursi, dan mencangklongkan tasnya di pundak-nya.

"Ha'i ittekimasu,. " Sasori melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Sakura menghentikan sejenak acara mengunyahnya, dan memandang Sasori yang berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sakura langsung mempercepat makannya karena tidak ingin di tinggal oleh Kakaknya untuk berangkat bersama.

"Pelan-pelan Sakura, kau bisa tersedak,.. " Dan, sang Ayah memperingati cara makan Sakura yang begitu terburu-buru.

"Kalau aku tidak cepat, Nii-san akan meninggalkanku. " Sakura menandaskan susu hangat dalam sekali tegukkan.

"Aku selesai, aku berangkat Tou-san, Kaa-san,. " Sakura beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri sang Ayah dan mencium pipinya, Meraih tasnya, Sakura berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Ha'i itterasai. " Dan pun tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Bento-mu, Sakura-chan! " Tsunade menyusul Sakura di pintu depan dan menyerahkan kotak bento Sakura.

"Eh,..gomene Kaa-san, aku terburu-buru, arigatou bentonya, ittekimasu.. " Sakura mencium pipi Tsunade dan bergegas menyusul Sasori.

"Mereka berangkat bersama kan, " Dan datang menghampiri Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat. " Dan mencium kening Tsunade.

"Ha'i itterasai. " Tsunade pun tersenyum.

Haruno Dan, suami dari Tsunade, dan Ayah dari Sasori dan Sakura adalah seorang pengusaha Produk Industri yang masih terbilang, Perusahaan berkembang.

Dengan ketekunan dan kesabaran, Dan akhirnya bisa merubah sebuah perusahaan yang dulunya mati, bisa hidup kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san! Dasar, kau meninggalkanku, kenapa kau tidak menungguku. " Sakura berhasil menyusul Sasori dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau itu lama, kalau aku menunggumu bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke Kampus. " Sasori berucap dengan santainya.

Duk!

"Aw,! Kenapa kau menendangku! " Sungut Sasori kaget, karena Sakura tiba-tiba menendang kakinya, tentu saja itu sakit-ralat sedikit linu.

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Huh..' kau tidak asik, setidaknya menungguku tidak membuat kau terlambat, karena kuliahmu siang. " Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Sasori, mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang kali ini menatapnya dengan kekesalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memasuki gedung bertuliskan Konoha High School dimana dia akan belajar menuntut illmu.

Sakura memasuki kelas bertuliskan X1.B, memasuki kelas yang mulai ramai oleh para siswa/siswi.

Tepat saat Sakura duduk di bangkunya, bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Hampir saja kau terlambat Jidat,.. " Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang panjang, yang selalu diikat, mempunyai mata berwarna biru dan berwajah cantik. Sahabat sekaligus teman sebangku Sakura.

"Hmm, hampir saja. " Sakura meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Hei, jidat kau tau tidak..bla..bla..bla.. " Sakura yang awalnya mendengarkan Ino, seolah ucapan Ino bagaikan angin lalu saat matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mengusik hatinya.

Deg

Seorang pemuda, berperawakan tinggi, bermata onyx, dan berambut raven.

Uchiha Sasuke, Melewati kelas Sakura X1.B, bersama sahabatnya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik Namikaze Naruto yang sejak tadi mengoceh.

Uchiha Sasuke,

Sakura mengenalnya, teman semasa kecilnya bersama juga Naruto.

Dan

Cinta pertamanya

Flassback

Di suatu taman terdapat 3 anak kecil berumur 9th sedang bermain bersama. 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan. Sasuke dan Naruto anak laki-laki tersebut sedang bermain kelereng. Sedangkan satu-satunya perempuan di situ, Haruno Sakura sedang bermain masak-masakkan.

"lihat,..! Sasuke-kun Naruto, masakan Saku sudah jadi, ayo cicipi. " Dengan senyum mengembang dan pipi chuby-nya Sakura menghampiri 2 temannya yang sedang bermain kelereng membawa 2 puding dari tanah.

"Aku tidak mau, itu kan tanah. " Bagi Sasuke, makan tanah itu menjijikan.

"Tapi kan, tidak benar-benar memakannya Sasu-kun, anggap aja ini pura-pura.. " Sakura memudarkan senyumnya.

"Are,..ahahaha, Sakura-chan benar Sasuke, kita kan hanya pura-pura memakannya, Nah, Sakura-chan biar Naru saja yang mencicipi. " Naruto menghibur Sakura yang agaknya akan menangis, dan mengambil piring berisi puding tanah dari tangan Sakura.

"Hmm, ini sangat enak sekali Sakura-chan, kau pandai memasak. " Naruto dengan senangnya memuji masakan Sakura, berpura-pura seakan puding tanah itu puding sungguhan.

"Sasuke-kun benar tidak mau,? " Sakura mencoba menawarkan lagi pada Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir sebentar, dan menatap Sakura.

"Baiklah, ini kan hanya pura-pura, sini. " Sasuke mengambil piring yang satunya dan Sakura tersenyum dengan senangnya.

"Yeyy.. Makanlah, " Sakura bersorak dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Flassback end

Mengenang masa kecil mereka, membuat Sakura tersenyum simpul betapa akrabnya dia dulu dengan Sasuke, tapi sekarang Sasuke tidak seakrab dulu lagi, entah apa yang terjadi.

"Jidat! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih,. " Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh,.. Maaf Pig, tadi kau bertanya apa " Sakura tersentak kaget, melirik Ino dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih Jidat, melamun? Aku kan tadi bertanya, sebaiknya aku pakai baju apa nanti saat kencan dengan Sai-kun, kau malah , mela- " ucapan Ino terputus begitu mengetahui arah pandangan Sakura tadi,

Sasuke, yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Shikamaru ketua Osis KHS.

"Jidat,.. Kau melamunkan Sasuke lagi yaa.. " Ino memandang sedih Sakura.

"Ha,? Tidak ko' Pig, jjangan khawatir aku tidak apa-apa hahaha. " Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan tertawa dipaksakan.

"Jangan bohong Sakura, aku tahu arah pandanganmu tadi.. Aku ini sahabatmu jadi berbagilah pada ku jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjalmu, berbagilah kesakitan itu padaku, Sakura. " Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Daijobou, dan berhentilah berbicara karena Kakashi-sensei sudah datang. " Sakura tersenyum lembut kepada Ino.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah.. "

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu.. " Ino ikut tersenyum.

Hatake Kakashi memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

Sakura mengingat ucapan Ino,

"Aku ini sahabatmu, jadi berbagilah padaku jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjalmu, berbagilah kesakitan itu padaku Sakura.. "

Yaa.. Ino mengetahui jila Sakura jatuh hati pada Sasuke tapi apa mau dikata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya Ino yang mengetahui perasaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Apalagi setelah Sakura mengetahui Sasuke menyukai gadis lain dari kelas sebelah.

Ino sebagai sahabat tentu saja tidak ingin membuat Sakura sedih, Ino selalu menghiburnya. Hanya Sakura tidak ingin membuat Ino khawatir pada dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Sakit.. Sakit rasanya melihat orang yang kita sukai malah menyukai orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Tet... Tet.. Tet..

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,

"Yak.. Silakan kumpulkan kertas kalian karena waktu sudah habis, dan Shino, tolong bawa kertas ulangannya ke ruanganku,.. " ucap Kakashi-sensei kepada Shino ketua kelas, dan keluar dari kelas.

"Haah.. Kakashi-sensei tidak biasanya mengadakan ulangan dadakan kepalaku jadi sakit, " Tenten, gadis bercepol dua ini menghampiri bangku Ino dan Sakura, "

"Memang kau saja, aku juga... Tahu, " Sahut Ino yang juga ikut menggerutu.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini yang penting ulangannya sudah kan, " Sakura memandang ke dua temannya, dan mengemasi peralatan menulisnya.

"Hmm, benar juga, ayo kita makan siang.. " Seru tenten bersemangat.

"Aku bawa bento Pig.. " Sakura menunjukkan bento ke Ino.

"Oh, tumben sekali.., kau Tenten pesan apa? " Ino bertanya pada Tenten di sebelahnya.

"Eh..aku pesan.. Ah! Ayo kita kesana sebelum tambah ramai. " Tenten menarik tangan Ino.

"Tunggu dulu,.. Sakura kau tunggu di sini dulu aku dan Tenten pesan makanan, oke. " ucap Ino, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu meja kantin sembari menunggu Ino dan Tenten datang.

"Sakura-chan.. " Tiba-tiba Naruro datang dan langsung duduk di depan Sakura, saontak Sakura pun kaget.

"Astaga Naruto, kau meembuatku kaget, "

"Hehehe, ano... Kau sendirian? Dimana teman-temanmu? " Naruto celingukan.

"Ino dan Tenten membeli makanan, dan aku menunggunya di sini karena aku sudah bawa bento, "

"Hmm,.. Dimana Hinata? "

"Eh,..? Benar juga, dimana Hinata? Aku tidak menyadarinya.. " Sakura celingak celinguk mencari Hinata, gadis dengan surai hitam panjang, Sakura baru menyadari Hinata tidak bersama dengannya.

"Hehh.. Kau itu bagaimana sih Sakura-chan biasanya kan kalian bersama. " teriak Naruto dengan Heboh.

"Gomen, aku baru menyadarinya.. Lagi pula untuk apa kau mencarinya.. Jangan-jangan.. " Sakura menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan apa,? " Naruto yang mengetahui gelagat Sakura, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin berduaan dengan Hinata kan, dan tidak ingin diganggu siapa pun, iya kan,.. " Sakura menyeringai.

"Apa! Aku.. Aku.. Ti.. Tidak bukan.. Seperti.. Hmm, ah sudahlah kau itu.. " Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto.

"Hahaha... " Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat muka malu-malu Naruto.

"Sudahlah diam, jangan menggodaku, kau sama saja dengan Sasuke,.. Eh.. Teme!.. " Naruto tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke duduk di pojok kantin sendirian.

"Ehh,.. " Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto,

"Sasuke-kun. " batin Sakura.

"Kenapa dia malah sendiri, bukannya menungguku,.. " Gerutu Naruto.

"! " Naruto menyadari sesuatu, dia menatap Sasuke dan mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan gadis bersurai merah panjang sedang asik dengan temannya, Uzumaki Karin, sepupunya.

"Jadi, apa benar Sasuke menyukai Karin? " Naruto bergumam dalam hati.

Duk

"Aw,.. Ittai.. Kenapa kau memukulku Ino! " Sungut Naruto karena tiba-tiba Ino datang bersama Tenten dan langsung menjitak Naruto, tentu saja Naruto kaget.

"Baka, sedang apa kau di sini, merayu Sakura yaa.. " Ino berkata dengan santainya dan duduk bersama Tenten di samping Sakura.

"Enak saja, aku menemani Sakura-chan karena menunggu kalian lama, huh.. " Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Pig, Naruto hanya mencari Hinata, karena Hinata tidak ada, jadi dia menemaniku, oh iya dimana Hinata? " Sakura bertanya kepada Ino dan Tenten.

"Eh,.. " Ino juga baru menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak bersamanya.

"Hinata ada urusan dengan Neji-Senpai, tadi dia bilang begitu padaku, dia tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama kita. " Tenten langsung menjawab.

"Ohh,.. " Ino, Sakura, dan Naruto ber 'Oh' ria. Tenten menaikkan alisnya , " Huh, kalian seperti paduan suara saja,.. " Mendengus, Tenten memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan bersama, menuju gerbang depan sekolah, terlihat siswa siswi juga berhamburan untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi, ada juga yang masih si sekolah karena adanya kegiatan Ekskul.

"Hah.. Sayang sekali Tenten tidak bisa pulang bersama kita karena ada latihan karate, sedangkan Hinata, dia malah pulang dengan Neji-senpai,.. " Ino menunduk lesu.

"Ino.. " Pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan berwajah agak pucat, Shimura Sai menghampiri Ino dan Sakura.

"Ah,.. Sai-kun.. " Ino langsung memeluk Sai, kekasihnya.

"Ow, hmm.. Mau pulang bersama? " ajak Sai kepada Ino.

"Ah,.. Mmm.. " Ino melirik Sakura, sebenarnya Ino ingin pulang dengan Sai, tapi Ino tidak tega meninggalkan Sakura pulang sendiri.

Sakuara yang menyadari lirikan Ino langsung mengerti, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pergialh, kalian jarang pulang bersama kan, karena Sai terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan Osisnya, aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri atau aku akan menghubungi Sasori-nii untuk menjemputku. Nah, jaa.. Aku pulang dulu,.. " Sakura tersenyum dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Sai, karena tidak mau mengganggu mereka.

"Hei,! Jidat! Tunggu.. " Ino berteriak tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya. Sai hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang.. " Sai memegang tangan Ino.

"Hu'umm, " Ino mengganguk dengan pipi merona.

Pasangan kekasih itu pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sakura, duduk di Halte menunggu Bus datang.

"Haaah, cuaca panas sekali, lama sekali Bus datang.. " Keluh Sakura, mengelap keringat di jidat dan lehernya.

Gerakannya terhenti saat matanya melihat Sasuke bersama seorang gadis berambut merah Karin, di Cafe seberang jalan,

Terlihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut, dan di depannya Karin tertawa. Bahkan sesekali menyuapkan makanan pada Sasuke yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Matanya memanas, hatinya bergemuruh melihat pemandangan dua orang di Cafe itu, Tidak ingin menangis di tengah jalan dan dilihat orang, Sakura segera beranjak dari Halte. Beruntung Bus datang, Sakura segera naik.

"Kami-sama... Kuatkan aku,. " Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto**

**Masashi kishimoto **

.

.

.

.

.

Bus yang ditumpangi Sakura melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sakura duduk dibagian belakang menyandarkan kepala pada kaca bus.

Tanggannya masih mengepal, ia menggigiti bibirnya menahan agar air matanya tidak meluncur.

Bayangan ketika Sasuke tersenyum pada Karin berkeliaran dikepalanya,

"Bahkan, kau tidak pernah tersenyum kepadaku Sasuke, " Batin Sakura.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tidak kuat menahan lagi, setetes demi tetes air matanya meluncur melalui mata berwarna hijau teduhnya,

Sakura memegangi dadanya, hatinya bergemuruh.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Drt... drt.. drt..

Getaran ponsel meja mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berambut merah bata Sasori,

"Tou-san..? " layar telepon menampilkan si

pemanggil dengan nama Tou-san tersebut, segera Sasori mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi Otou-san, "

"Ah,.. kau dimana,? "

"Cafe, dekat Kampus.. ada apa? "

"Hari ini kakek pulang, bisakah kau menjemputnya di Bandara?, Ayah sedang ada meeting "

"Wakatta,.. " setelah mematikan ponsel Sasori bergegas keluar dari Cafe dan menjemput sang Kakek.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika keluar dari Cafe, sesuatu jatuh dari saku celana Sasori ketika akan memasukan ponsel ke saku celana, Sasori tidak menyadarinya,

.

.

.

Seseorang mengambilnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah gelang.

Seseorang tersebut berteriak memanggil Sasori, tapi Sasori tidak mendengar.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima,.. " Sakura tiba dirumah, kelelahan akibat panasnya cuaca ditambah suasana hatinya yang sedang gundah, dia menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakek, ! Disini, " Sasori melambaikan tangannya kepada sosok pria tinggi berambut panjang berumur lebih dari setengah abad.

Hashirama Senju, Ayah dari Tsunade ini baru tiba dari Jerman, posisinya sebagai Presdir Senju Group mengharuskan ia menangani masalah cabang Perusahaannya yang berada di Jerman.

Bukan cuma di Jerman saja, cabang perusahaan Senju Grup juga menyebar di bagian benua Asia.

Pria itu menghampiri Sasori dan berjalan bersama keluar dari bandara.

"Kau rupanya yang menjemputku, dimana Ayahmu, "

"Ah, Tou-san sedang ada meeting dan kebetulan kuliahku kosong, jadi aku yang menjemput Kakek, bagaimana kabar Kakek, "

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat, " mereka menaiki taksi dan menuju kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya,

Kediaman Haruno

"letakan makanan ini di meja makan, Sakura" Tsunade sang Ibu sibuk dengan masakannya dibantu dengan Sakura.

Sakura meletakan makanan yang dibawanya di meja dan duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Eh, dimana gelangmu nii-san, tumben tidak memakainya,.. " Sakura memegang tangan Sasori yang biasanya terdapat gelang kini tidak ada, Sasori meliriknya.

"Ah, tertinggal dimeja kamar sepertinya, " Sasori menarik tangannya dan memegang tangan kirinya dia baru menyadari gelangnya tidak ada kalau Sakura tidak bertanya,

Sasori mengingat ingat dimana terakhir kali dia memakai gelangnya namun suara sang Ibu menghentikan ingatannya.

"Minna sebaiknya kita makan sekarang, " Tsunade datang membawa air dalam teko meletakkannya di meja makan dan duduk disebelah suaminya Dan, sementara sang Kakek duduk di ujung.

"Ha'i ittadakimasu.. "

.

.

.

.

.

"Urusan perusahaan Ayah di Jerman sudah selesai,? " Dan bersama sang Ayah mertua bersantai diruang Tv, sekedar bercakap-cakap.

"Hm, walaupun dengan perdebatan yang sangat alot, bagaimana perkembangan perusahaanmu, kudengar perusahanmu bahkan sebanding dengan Inuzuka Grup? " Hashirama melipat tangannya dan menatap Dan.

"Begitulah, Ayah perusahaan kami sedang dalam tahap perkembangan, " Dan tersenyum menatap sang Ayah.

"Aku bangga padamu, tidak kusangka perusahaan yang diperkirakan akan hancur tidak bisa diselamatkan, ternyata bisa berdiri lagi dengan otak cerdasmu, " Hashirama menepuk pundak sang menantu.

"Terima kasih, Ayah "

"Suamiku hebat kan Ayah, aku tidak salah pilih kan, " Tsunade datang membawa teh untuk 2 orang tersayangnya duduk disebelah sang suami dan merangkulnya dengan mesra.

"Ah, kau ini aku masih kecewa padamu kenapa kau tidak mau bergabung di Perusahaan, " Hashirama menatap putrinya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka mengurusi dokumen perusahaan, " tsunade melipat tangannya cemberut.

"Hahaha, dasar! Kau satu-satunya putriku yg menentang kehendakku, tapi aku juga bangga padamu bahwa kau bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuanku, " yaa Tsunade adalah satu-satunya yang tidak mau bergabung diperusahaan Ayahnya, menurutnya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia Bisnis.

Tsunade hanya berfikir ia ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai seorang dokter dan terbukti Tsunade sudah menjadi dokter dan mempunyai 1 rumah sakit miliknya tempatnya bekerja.

Mereka bertiga mengobrol hingga larut dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya,

"Kakek sudah mau pulang,? " Sakura menghampiri Kakeknya yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil Ayahnya, berbincang bersama Sasori.

"Yaa, masih banyak urusan yang belum kakek selesaikan, " Hashirama tersenyum dan membelai kepala Sakura.

"Semuanya sudah siap, ayo kita berangkat? " Dan datang bersama Tsunade di belakangnya.

Dan duduk di depan kemudi, Sasori di sebelahnya, sedangkan Hashirama di belakang bersama Sakura.

"loh, Kaa-san tidak ikut,? " Sakura bertanya kepada Ibunya yang masih berdiri.

"Kaa-san berangkat siang, kalian berangkatlah, "

"Ha'i ittekimasu.. "

"Itterasai" Tsunade melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai,.. " Sakura berseru sambil mencangklongkan tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Hashirama menurunkan kaca mobil dan melihat gedung sekolah Sakura.

"Ini sekolahmu,? "

"Ah, iya kakek, Yasudah Saku berangkat Kakek, Ayah, dan baka Nii-san. " Sakura melirik Kakaknya.

"Dasar! Itu tidak sopan seenaknya berkata aku bodoh, " Sasori menatap tajam Sakura.

Sakura yang ditatap tajam oleh Sasori hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah seraya melambaikan tangannya.

000

Sakura masih melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mundur pada mobil yang dinaiki Ayah, Kakek, dan Kakaknya sampai mobil itu berbelok, ketika membalikan badan Sakura tidak sengaja menabrak orang hingga buku yang dibawa orang tersebut jatuh.

Bruk

"Ah, gommenasai, " Sakura segera membantu membereskan buku yang terjatuh dan memberikannya pada orang tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?, " Sakura menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan,

Ia memandang Sasuke yang masih membersihkan buku yang terkena tanah akibat terjatuh,

Sakura sadar dan langsung memberikan buku itu pada Sasuke dan membungkuk minta maaf pada Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun, gommenasai.. aku tidak sengaja, " Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. " Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar mengambil buku yang diserahkan Sakura dan berlalu pergi.

"Haaah.. " Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Selalu seperti itu, kenapa kau selalu memperlihatkan muka datarmu, dan bicara sedikit padaku, apa kau membenciku Sasuke,? " Sakura berjalan sambil merenung.

"Sakura-chan. " Hinata datang dan berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Eh, Hinata-chan. "

"Ta-tadi a-aku melihatmu di-diantar oleh Dan Jii-san, da-dan si-siapa o-orang yang du-duduk di-dibelakang A-Ayahmu,? "

"Oh, Kakekku, semalam Kakek menginap dan paginya langsung pergi lagi, katanya masih ada urusan, " Sakura tersenyum kepada Hinata, untunglah ada Hinata sehingga ia bisa mengalihka pikirannya dari Sasuke batinnya.

Mereka berdua mengobrol sampai tiba dikelas.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik berlari tergesa-gesa di lorong kelas takut terlambat.

"Ah, kuso!... kenapa alarm tidak berbunyi, " ia mengutuk alarmnya.

Sreet,.. cklek,

"Haaa, untung saja Ibiki-sensei belum datang, " menghela nafas Naruto memasuki kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya bersama sahabatnya yang telah datang lebih dulu, Sasuke duduk dengan tenang membaca buku.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-teme,.. " Suara cempreng Naruto membuat penghuni kelas x1A menatap kearahnya.

"Ckk, suara bodohmu itu membuat telingaku sakit, " Sasuke mencibir.

"Hehehe, gomen minna-san. " Naruto membungkuk kecil pada penghuni kelas yang menatapnya.

"Ha'i, minna-san mohon perhatiannya, " Sang ketua kelas X1A Kankurou memasuki kelas membawa secarik kertas.

"Hm, hari ini Ibiki-sensei tidak bisa masuk karena sedang sakit, dan beliau memberikan tugas untuk kita, buka buku IPA halaman 171 soal yang A dan B, harap kalian jangan berisik, sekian, " Kankurou meletakkan kertas tugas tadi dimeja guru dan dia duduk dibangkunya,

"Woahh, kelas kita kosong.! " sorak Naruto dan teman lainnya.

Bletak!

"NARUTO! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan berisik! Kerjakan tugasmu, " Kankurou menjitak naruto,

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti tidak usah menjitak dong ketua, " Naruto meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Hn, urusatonkachi. " Sasuke mengejek teman sebangkunya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

"APA! Dasar Teme!, " Naruto yang kesal tidak ditanggapi Sasuke,

Ia pun akhirnya menyerah dan mengerjakan tugas.

\^.^/

"Mm, oiya.. Teme., "

"Hn"

"Apa, gosip itu benar?, " tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Gosip apa?, " sahut Sasuke yang masih belum berpaling dari bukunya.

"Ngg.. tentang... hubunganmu dengan... Karin. " jawab Naruto pelan, Sasuke menghentikan acara menulisnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Kau sudah seperti perempuan saja bergosip, " Sasuke melanjutkan menulisnya dengan tenang walau agak tersentak ketika Naruto menyebut tentang Karin.

"Sasuke, aku serius, "

"Bukan urusanmu, "

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?, " Tantang Naruto yang kini mulai serius.

"Sakura?, Kenapa dengan Sakura, " Sasuke sempat menghentikan menulisnya dan melanjutkannya lagi..

"Sakura menyukaimu Sasuke!, Kau tau kan, " Naruto terpancing emosi.

"Kenapa kau jadi membicarakannya, " Sasuke benar-benar menghentikan menulis-nya dan memandang Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan melihatmu berjalan dengn Karin. "

"Itu bukan urusanku, mau aku berjalan dengan siapapun itu bukan urusannmu!, jangan mencampuri urusanku, "

"Sasuke!," Naruto emosi karena Sasuke terkesan tidak peduli dengan Sakura, Naruto menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian.. Jangan berisik. " teguran sang ketua kelas membuat Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa/siswi berhamburan mengisi perut mereka yang belum diisi, ada pula yang didalam kelas ataupun mengobrol bersama teman.

"Yo! Ayo ke kantin, " tenten datang bersama Hinata menuju tempat SakuIno.

"Hmm, ayo Jidat.., "

"Kalian duluan saja, aku harus menemui Kakashi-sensei, "

"Oh, baiklah nanti kau menyusul yaa.. " Ino beranjak menyusul Tenten dan Hinata yang sudah jalan dahulu dan Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menemui Kakashi.

\^0^/

Sakura berada di perpustakaan sekolah KHS bersama Kakashi.

"Nah, Sakura aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengoreksi nilai matematika kelas X1A, aku ada rapat ke Suna bersama kepala sekolah, " ujar Kakashi dengan mata yang disipitkan akibat tersenyum, sayang senyuman itu ditutupi oleh masker yang selalu dipakainya.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. " sebagai seorang murid teladan Sakura melaksanakan perintah gurunya. ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Arigatou na, " Kakashi mengusap rambut Sakura dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

\^.^/

Sakura meraih pulpen dan mulai mengoreksi Nilai matematika kls X1A, dengan suasana tenang dan sunyi hanya terdapat siswa/siswi yang sedang membaca dan penjaga perpus.

\^0^/

Seorang pemuda duduk di sebelahnya dan duduk tenang membaca buku,

Sakura hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melanjutkan mengoreksi lagi.

"Tugas dari Kakashi-sensei yah, " gumam pemuda disebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya,

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke samping mengerutkan alis,

"Kau bertanya padaku?, " Tanya Sakura pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang kini meletakkan buku di meja dan menatap Sakura.

"Hn, kau serius sekali. " Pemuda tersebut melipat tangannya di meja dan melanjutkan membaca.

Sakura sempat terpana oleh pemuda di sampingnya, rambut berwarna merah mirip seperti Kakaknya, kulit putih, tinggi, terdapat tato Ai didahinya, namun hanya sebentar dan tertawa kecil.

"Ah, haha benarkah?, aku sedang mengoreksi nilai matematika.

Ng.. kau..?,..," Sakura memandang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Gaara. " Pemuda disampingnya tersenyum simpul dan menatap Sakura.

"Ah, Sabaku Gaara, adik dari Temari-senpai kan, salam kenal aku,- " Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. " Ucapan Sakura dipotong Gaara dan membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

"Eh.. Kau tau namaku?, " tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Aku sering melihatmu di sini,. " Gaara menutup bukunya dan fokus menatap Sakura.

Mempehatikan kertas yang ada di meja Sakura.

"Benarkah,.."

"Hn, biar ku bantu. " Gaara mengambil kertas dan membantu Sakura mengoreksi.

"Ah, tidak usah Sabaku-san,.. aku.. aku.. "

"Gaara,... panggil aku Gaara saja, tidak apa-apa biar kubantu, " Gaara bersikeras membantu Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya mengalah, dan mereka menyelesaikannya bersama..

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata,. " Pemuda dengan warna mata perak, berambut coklat panjang diikat dibagian bawah menghampiri Hinata, sepupunya.

"Neji-nii.. " Hinata menoleh,

"Senpai,.. " Ino menyapa, Tenten hanya tersenyum kemudian menundukan kepala.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah.

Neji menganggukan kepala ke Ino dan Tenten.

"Gomen, aku ketiduran sampai lupa mengembalikan bukumu ke rumah. " Neji memberikan buku bersampul coklat kepada Hinata.

"Hmm,.. Ti-tidak a-apa-a-apa ka-kalau Neji-nii ma-masih me-membutuhkan bi-bisa me-meminjam la-lagi pa-padaku. "

"Arigatou, ini sangat membantu..aku pergi "

"hmm,.."

"Ah-,iya nanti kau pulang duluan saja, aku ada latihan sore ini,..

Dan... Kau, sore ini club kita kumpul. " matanya melirik Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Ino, menundukan kepala.

"Ah, i-iya Senpai, " Mendadak gugup Tenten langsung menegakkan badan dan memandang Neji. Neji menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tenten-chan mukamu merah, kau sakit.? " Hinata yang duduk di depannya memandang khawatir Tenten.

"Eh,.. Ti-tidak ko' Hinata.. " Tenten mengalihkan pandangan,.

Ino di sebelahnya memperhatikan.

Dan Ino tau kenapa muka Tenten dihiasi warna merah.

"Are,.. Aah, sepertinya aku tau kenapa muka Tenten merah, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Neji-senpai kan,? " Ino mendekat ke arah Tenten menyeringai.

"Eh, Neji-nii,.. " Hinata memandang Ino dan Tenten bingung.

"A-apa? Siapa bilang aku menyukai Neji-senpai, " Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino.

"Apa tadi aku mengatakan kau menyukai Neji-senpai? " Ino berkata dengan polos memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha...,ketahuan kan kau,Tenten.., lihat Hinata, muka Tenten lucu sekali. " Ino tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"Kau! " Tenten menatap tajam Ino dan bersiap menyerang Ino, tapi tangan Hinata menahannya.

"Tenten-chan, su-sudah. Ino-chan ja-jangan me-membuat Te-Tenten-chan ma-marah, "

"Hinata, aku tidak membuatnya marah, tapi menggodanya, dia sendiri yang bilang menyukai Neji-senpai, " Ino mengedipkan matanya ke Tenten.

"A-aku ju-juga se-senang ji-jika Te-Tenten-chan me-meyukai Ne-Neji-nii, " Hinata menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Huh, " Tenten mendengus, meraih gelas berisi jus jeruk dan meminumnya.

Menghentikan tawanya, dan berdehem Ino memandang Tenten.

"Tidak ada salahnya ko' meyukai seseorang, Sah-sah saja, tidak usah malu seperti itu Tenten, kau beruntung orang yang kau sukai masih bisa tersenyum padamu, memanggilmu, dan berbicara denganmu, " Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Sementara jauh disana ada seorang gadis menyukai seorang pemuda, tapi sayang si' pemuda tidak pernah memandangnya, tidak tersenyum padanya, tidak menyadari keberadaannya, " Ino memandang kursi kosong di sebelah Hinata.

Tenten dan Hinata memandang Ino dengan diam, entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke,. " Naruto menghampiri Sasuke di lapangan basket sedang berlari mendribble bola basket sendirian.

Sasuke menghentikan larinya dan menangkap air minum botol yang Naruto lempar.

\^0^/

"Masalah tadi pagi, aku minta maaf, Tapi aku bingung, kenapa kau melakukan ini, maksudku Sakura-chan menyukaimu kan, kenapa kau malah mendekati Karin, "

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, meminum botol air hingga botol air yang diminumnya tinggal setengah, Sasuke meletakkan botol air di samping kakinya dan lanjut mendribble bola di tempat.

" Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu bersama Sakura-chan, mengobrol ataupun jalan-jalan. " Naruto masih mengajak Sasuke berbicara, tapi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah pada ring bola basket, melemparkan bola basket ke arah ring.

Blasss

Bola dengan sukses masuk ke dalam ring, dan memantul di lantai,

Sasuke mengambilnya dan mendribble kembali di tempat.

Naruto memperhatikan,

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada hubungan kalian, yang tidak aku ketahui? "

Sasuke melirik Naruto, masih mendribble..

" Kau berbicara seolah dia kekasihku, dan aku ketahuan selingkuh. " Sasuke melemparkan bola basket ke ring, dan lagi-lagi masuk.

Sasuke mengambil bola basket dan memegangnya, berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi- "

"Dengar yaa Dobe, aku tidak punya masalah dengan Sakura. sebenarnya siapa di sini yang menyukai Sakura? Kau kan? Kau yang terang-terangan menyukai Sakura, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang memandangnya dengan serius.

"Sakura-chan tidak menyukaiku, dia menyukaimu.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya! Kau puas..! " Sasuke geram, membanting bola basket dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang kepergian Sasuke.

"Tidak menyukainya? "

0000

tbc

Aaaaa,... Gomen, (^/ \^) saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, melihat chapter kemarin yang ancur, masya Allah.. :(

jadi tu gini, sebelumnya sudah saya edit dan sudah saya koreksi, tapi entah kenapa pas di publish ko' jadi kaya gituu...

Banyak kata yang ilang, sempet kena internet positif juga, ketika akan mengirim documen Error mulu, :( ada aja halangannya :'(

Dan buat Eysha CherryBlossom &amp; Kimura Megumi : terima kasih masukkannya, Buat Hayashi Hana-chan : terima kasih sudah mau mampir. Insya Allah bakal saya perbaiki..

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, (^/ \^)

By : JJ cassei


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto **

**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story 'Waiting' punya aku! **

**JJ Cassei. **

**Warning: typo, ooc, dan lain sebagainya terdapat di sini? **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Crak,.. Srekk,.. Brak!

Syut... Syut..

Di ruangan bernuansa caramel, Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, terliat dari suasana kamar yang rapi berubah menjadi berantakan.

Seprei kasur tergeletak di lantai, begitu juga dengan bantal dan guling. Buku-buku berserakan, lemari pakaian yang terbuka. Sungguh kamar yang tadinya rapi dan enak dipandang mata, menjadi kamar bak kapal pecah! Sungguh bukan tipe Sasori yang menyukai kerapian.

Dok.. Dok.. Dok..

"Sasori! kau berisik sekali, sedang apa? " Ketukan pintu dan suara sang Ibu, Tsunade membuat si pemilik kamar, Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya, membuka kamarnya dan hanya melogokkan kepalanya.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ ... "

"Sedang apa? Berisik sekali, " Tsunade menengok kamar Sasori, Namun Sasori segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sasori mengusap tengkuknya, "Tidak, hanya ... sedang ... " Sasori menggantung kalimatnya,

"Sedang apa? " Tsunade menaikkan alisnya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sedang ... merapikan kamar. Yah ... aku ... sedang merapikan kamar, hahaha ... "

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hmm, _Kaa-san_ harus ke Rumah Sakit, dan sepertinya _Tou-san_ juga tidak pulang, kalian hati-hati di rumah! "

"Ah, _wakatta ._.. " Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Hmm ... " Tsunade berbalik dan menuruni tangga rumahnya.

"Haahh ... " Sasori masuk ke kamarnya, berkacak pinggang.

"Ck ... dimana sebenarnya gelang itu? " Mengacak surai merahnya sebentar, Sasori melihat keadaan kamarnya.

"Benarkah ini kamarku? "

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

"Astaga! Aku kesiangan, " Sakura berlari menuju gerbang sekolah KHS. Surai merah mudanya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan Sakura yang berlari.

"Hah ... ya ampun, kenapa gerbangnya ditutup? " Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang, napasnya masih ngos-ngosan habis berlari. Sakura mendekat kearah gerbang besi.

Tek.. Tek.. Tek..

"_Oji-san_ bukakan pintunya! " Sakura mengetuk kunci pagar.

"lihat jam berapa sekarang Nona, kau terlambat, " Satpam sekolah segera membukan gerbang.

"Arigatou, _Ji-san ._.. " senyumnya seketika merekah begitu gerbang dibukakan.

"Hn, oiya kau liat sekumpulan orang siswa di sana? " Satpam sekolah menunjuk kumpulan siswa yang berdiri di lapangan.

"Hmm.. " Sakura menoleh dan mengikuti arah yang satpam tadi tunjuk dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau kesana! karena kau terlambat, kauharus meminta ijin untuk mengikuti pelajaran. "

"_Ha'i_ " Sakura berlari menuju lapangan yang ditunjuk oleh Satpam tadi.

.

.

"Nah, karena kalian datang terlambat, sebagai hukuman kalian harus membersihkan lingkungan sekolah. " Kotetsu, sebagai dewan kebersihan memberikan instruksi kepada siswa/siswi yang datang terlambat untuk membersihkan lingkungan sekolah.

"_Ha'i_. " Semua siswa mengangguk mengerti. Mereka langsung mengambil alat kebersihan.

.

Srek srek srek..

Begitulah suara sapu lidi yang diayunkan Sakura untuk menyapu lapangan voli. Daun-daun yang kering berserakan di lapangan voli, dan Sakura mendapat tugas hukuman karena keterlambatannya, yaitu menyapu lapangan voli bersama siswa lainnya.

Sakura berhenti sejenak, dan memandang sekelilingnya, terlihat siswa yang lain juga sedang menyapu seperti dirinya, ada yang mencabuti rumput, ada yang menyirami tanaman. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura terlambat, salahkan Sasori yang tidak mau membangunkannya, biasanya Ibunya yang rutin membangunkan Sakura, tapi karena Tsunade semalam di Rumah Sakit, dan pulang pagi ketika Sakura akan berangkat ke Sekolah, dan tidak ada yang membangunkannya jadilah Sakura terlambat ke Sekolah, dan ketika Sakura bertanya ke Sasori kenapa tidak membangunkannya, dan dengan seenak jidat Sasori menjawab "Aku lupa, kukira kau sudah bangun. "

"Huh, " Sakura mendengus mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ketika Sakura akan melanjutkan menyapu, matanya tidak sengaja menatap pemuda bersurai merah sedang menyapu seperti dirinya, kemudia Sakura menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara. " Pemuda yang sedang menyapu membelakangi Sakura, berhenti dan membalikan badan menengok siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau? "

"Hmm, kau juga terlambat? " Sakura mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, " Gaara melanjutkan menyapu, "Bukankah kau juga dihukum, kenapa kemari? "

"Eh? ano aku melihatmu, jadi aku menghampirimu. "

Plak!

"Ah! " Gaara terkejut dan berhenti menyapu ketika seseorang menjitak kepalanya.

"_Otouto!_ Kau terlambat! dasar, bahkan semalam kau tidak pulang. " Gadis berambut pirang dikucir empat, Sabaku Temari ketua Kedisiplinan terlihat memarahi Sabaku Gaara sang adik.

"_Nee-san._ " Gaara memandang kakak perempuannya dengan datar.

"Eh, _Temari-senpai_. "

Temari mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Gaara dan memandang seorang gadis bersurai pink di depan Gaara. "Kau juga terlambat? "

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, Temari memperhatikan Sakura. "Kaos kakimu terlalu pendek, kuberi kau kesempatan hari ini! "

"Eh? _H'ai._ " Sakura melirik kaos kakinya.

"Dan kau! pakai dasimu! " Temari menatap Gaara dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"_Ano_, sebaiknya kaupakai dasimu Gaara, nanti kau bisa kena marah lagi oleh _Temari-senpai._ Yasudah kalau begitu aku kembali ke tempatku ya? " Sakura segera kembali ke tempat dimana dia menyapu. Dan Gaara hanya memandangnya saja, kemudian melanjutkan menyapu.

.

.

"Haah ... akhirnya selesai juga hukumannya. " Selesai sudah Sakura melaksanakan hukumannya, Menghela napas lega Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dari jauh Sakura bisa melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan membawa tabung-tabung kimia dengan nampan. Wajahnya datar dan tatapannya fokus ke depan. Agaknya kelas Sasuke akan melakukan praktik kimia.

Sakura melambatkan lahkahnya. Ia hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh, pemuda yang telah mencuri perhatiannya, ialah Sasuke. Pemuda yang sudah lama Sakura sukai. Kini hubungannya dengan Sasuke juga tidak tahu, Sasuke jadi lebih dingin dengannya.

Detik berikutnya membuat mata Sakura terbelalak! Sebuah papan ring basket yang sedang dipasang oleh 3 siswa itu terlihat oleng dan jatuh menimpa ...

Sasuke

Brukk!

Semuanya kaget, siswa yang memasang papan basketpun kaget, seketka wajah mereka menjadi pucat pasi dan keringat bercucuran.

Sontak, Sakura segera berlari dan menghampiri Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk memegangi lengannya. Nampan berisi tabung-tabung kaca kimia jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"_Sasuke-kun daijoubu?_ " Sakura mendekat dan melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"_Nande mo nai._ " Sasuke meringis merasakan sakit di lengannya ketika akan berdiri. Sakura yang meyadarinya segera membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Papannya hanya mengenai sedikit lenganku. " jelas Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri dan memandang papan ring basket yang hampir saja mengenai dirinya. Beruntunglah Sasuke, papan ring basket tersebut hanya mengenai lengan Sasuke, namun itu tidak membuat dia baik-baik saja. Papan yang mengenai Sasuke ternyata terdapat paku yang menancap miring dan sukses merobek lengan Sasuke yang sekarang telah mengalir darah segar berwarna merah.

"Sasuke lenganmu! " Sakura memandang ngeri lengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura kearah lengannya.

"Ayo ke UKS, kauharus segera diobati! "

"Tidak perlu. "

"Darahmu keluar banyak, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? ayo! " Sakura segera meraih tangan Sasuke untuk dibawa ke ruang UKS. Sasuke diam saja ketika Sakura meraih tangannya, kemudian matanya menatap lengannya yang berdarah. 'sepertinya aku tidak baik-baik saja' kemudian akhirnya ia menurut ketika Sakura membawanya ke ruang UKS.

"Ah, Uchiha-san! " langkah Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti ketika ada yang memanggil Sasuke. 3 siswa menghampiri Sasuke, rupanya meraka adalah siswa yang tadi memasang papan ring basket.

"Gomenasai. " 3 siswa tersebut membungkuk maaf pada Sasuke.

"Gomen atas keteledoran kami Uchiha-san. " Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Rasa nyeri di lengannya semakin menjadi.

"Hn. Lain kali hari-hati. Bereskan pecahan tabung kimia yang tadi kubawa dan jelaskan pada Darui-sensei. " Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera meninggalkan 3 siswa tersebut yang masih membungkuk.

"_Ha'i_ _Uchiha-san._ "

Nyeri di lengan Sasuke semakin terasa sakitnya, itu sebabnya Sasuke tidak ingin membuat masalah menjadi panjang atas kejadian barusan.

.

.

.

Sakura dengan cekatan segera mencari alcohol, kapas, obat merah dan perban. Setelah menemukannya Sakura membawanya ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di kursi dekat kasur. Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke yang berdarah dan memebersihkannya dengan alcohol terlebih dahulu.

"Ssshhs, ah! " Sasuke meringis merasakan begitu perihnya cairan alcohol menyentuh lukanya.

"Tahan Sasu, aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan. " dengan telaten Sakura meneteskan obat merah ke luka Sasuke dengan pelan, takut menyakiti Sasuke. Setelah meneteskan obat merah, Sakura meraih perban dan dengan hati-hati melilitkan perban di lengan Sasuke. Sakura mencoba mengesampingkan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, yang kalau boleh dikatakan saat ini dirinya sangat gugup. Jantungnya dari tadi berdetak menggila kala tangan yang lebih kecil dari Sasuke itu bersentuhan dengan kulit pemuda di depannya. Membuat perasaan aneh hinggap di hatinya, namun Sakura segera sadar bahwa saat ini Ia harus fokus untuk menolong Sasuke mengobati lukanya. Jangan sampai Ia bertingkah dan berfikir aneh.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan diam saat tangan Sakura bergerak lincah melilitkan perban di lengannya. Kemudian pandangnannya beralih ke arah Sakura, memperhatikan gadis di depannya.

"Kau ... terlambat? " Sasuke berucap dengan tenang, sepertinya lukanya agak mendingan.

"Eh? " Sakura berjengit mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Tasmu. " Sakura menoleh ke belakang menatap tas gendongnya.

"Hehe, iya aku terlambat. " tersenyum canggung ketika Sasuke menatapnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ini hanya pertolongan pertama, sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit untuk penanganan selanjutnya. " jelas Sakura yang kini telah selesai mengobati luka Sasuke.

"Hn. " Sasuke meraba lengannya yang sudah diperban oleh Sakura, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke berdiri ikut berdiri. Mereka saling menatap. Iris mata hitam Sasuke bertemu dengan Iris hijau teduh Sakura, mereka saling diam.

"Terima kasih. " Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

"Eh? " Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. " Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Dia mengucapkan terima kasih ... padaku? " Sakura memandang punggung tegap Sasuke yang kini telah menjauh dari ruang UKS. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sejurus kemudian senyuman manis bertengger indah di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yah tidak apa-apa. Walaupun hanya 'terima kasih' aku cukup senang kau masih mau berbicara denganku. Sasuke-kun. " Sakura mengusap air mata yang ternyata sudah di ujung matanya.

"Arigatou Kami-sama. " Sakura tersenyum, dan segera merapikan kotak obat.

.

.

.

"Jidat? ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi senyum-senyum terus. Apa terlambat membuatmu bahagia? " Ino, teman sebangku Sakura menatap dengan tangan yang ditopangkan di dagu.

"Eh? Apa sih Ino! " senyum Sakura luntur gara-gara Ino menganggunya. Sejak Sakura tiba di kelasnya setelah menolong Sasuke tadi, Sakura terus saja tersenyum mengingat ketika Sasuke mengatakan 'terima kasih' padanya.

"Kenapa kau sampai terlambat? Tumben-tumbenan. " Kini Ino lebih memilih memandang kuku-kukunya.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu, ini semua gara-gara _Sasori-nii_. " Sakura tambah badmood ketika mengingat Sasori dan memilih mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Ppffttt, hahaha ... jadi gara-gara _Sasori-nii?_ Memang _nii-sanmu_ kenapa? Dia memintamu untuk menjadi pacar bohonganmu lagi? Atau bagaimana? " Ino terkikik geli. Setau Ino kakak Sakura a.k.a Sasori selalu meminta Sakura untuk menjadi pacar bohongannya agar tidak ada lagi gadis yang mengejarnya (resiko orang tampan), dan paginya Sakura akan curhat ke Ino betapa sebalnya Sakura karena harus menjawab pertanyaan dari para gadis yang mengejar Sasori.

"Bukan itu, sudahlah! " Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

" Baik-baik. " Ino mengangguk dengan masih terkikik.

"Ah, _Sai-kun!_ " kikikan Ino berhenti kala matanya melihat Sai, kekasihnya berjalan sendirian membawa buku paket di depan kelas mereka. Ino berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Sai. Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum seperti biasa saat tahu bahwa Ino yang memanggilnya.

"Semalam kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku? "

"Hmm, sepertinya aku ketiduran. " Sai masih tersenyum.

"Lalu, kemarin seharian kau kemana? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku? " Ino menatap Sai lembut.

Sai terdiam, matanya menatap Ino yang juga tengah menatapnya, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku menemani Shin, kakakku jalan-jalan ke Iwa. Maaf aku lupa memberitahumu. "

"O-oh, begitu yaa. " Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai ke buku yang sedari tadi di bawa Sai.

"Nanti pulang bersama kan? " Ino kembali menatap Sai penuh harap.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, aku ada rapat Osis sepulang sekolah. Ino pulang saja dulu, tidak usah menungguku. " Sai mengusap kepala Ino.

"Sudah yah, aku harus kembali ke kelasku. " Setelah mengusap kepala Ino, Sai tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Ino hanya diam saja ketika Sai mengusap kepalanya, Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 'kenapa aku merasa senyummu itu berbeda Sai?' gumam Ino dalam hati, melihat Sai yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah panjang dan memakai kaca mata, Uzumaki Karin sedang melakukan latihan chers bersama teman-temannya. Karin adalah anggota grup chers Konoha High School dengan diketuai oleh Shion, gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni rata di dahinya. Gerakan pinggul dan hentakan kaki menjadi pedoman penting dalam formasi yang sedang mereka lakukan. Perlu keberanian kuat dan rasa percaya diri untuk bisa bergabung di tim chers. Tak hanya pandai menari, team chers juga terkenal dengan kecantikannya setiap member dan anggotanya yang juga pintar seperti Shion dan Fuyuki, walaupun Karin tidak sepintar Shion dan Fuyuki namun mereka berlima cukup populer dikalangan antar sekolah. Sementara 2 member lain Kumori dan Inari selain cantik mereka juga aktif di berbagai kegiatan sekolah.

"Kita istirahat dulu. " Shion mematikan tape dan duduk di lantai sembari meminum air mineralnya.

"Kurasa gerakan kita tadi cukup bagus, mungkin aku akan menambahkan lagi gerakannya bagaimana? " Fuyuki, gadis bersurai orange berdiri menatap satu per satu rekannya.

"Ide bagus! " Kumori mengiyakan.

"Kurasa gerakan kita juga masih kurang, " begitu juga Inari.

"Bagaimana Shion, Karin ? " 3 pasang mata menatap Shion dan Karin yang sedang menenggak air mineral.

"Boleh juga, / yeah! " jawab Shion dan Karin berbarengan.

"Ok, biar aku nanti yang menambahkan gerakannya. " Fuyuki menjentikan jarinya.

"Oiya Karin, Sasuke kecelakaan ya? Tadi aku sempat berpapasan, kasihan sekali. " Fuyuki melirik Karin yang berdiri menyandar di tembok.

Gerakan Karin yang sedang mengusap keringat di lehernya terhenti dan menatap Fuyuki.

"Benarkah? Kapan? "

"Hah? Kau tidak tau Karin? menurut siswa yang bergosip di toilet mengatakan, Sasuke-kun tertimpa papan ring basket ketika melewati lapangan basket. Aku juga sempat melihatnya, perban di lengannya. " Inari ikut menimpali obrolan Fuyuki.

"O-oh begitu, aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak pagi. " Karin sempat berkata gugup, namun hanya sebentar dan melanjutka lagi mengusap keringat di lehernya dengan handuk.

"Kekasihmu terluka masa kau tidak tau Karin, bahkan seisi sekolah sudah hebok sejak pelajaran ke 2 melihat pangeran tampan mereka terluka, " Shion bangkit dan merapikan tasnya, kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Aku duluan girls. "

Karin hanya diam tak menanggapi omongan Shion. Kenapa Shion malah menyalahkannya, memang benar ko' kalau dia belum bertemu dengan Sasuke sejak pagi.

"Haah, menyusahkan saja. " Gumam Karin dengan suara rendah.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_ ... "

"_Okaeri_, kau sudah pulang Saku? " Tsunade menghampiri putrinya yang berjalan menuju tangga.

"Hmm, hari ini guru sedang rapat jadi semua murid pulang cepat. "

"Kau mau makan dulu? _Kaa-san_ sudah memasak untuk kalian, "

"Nanti saja _Kaa-san, _Saku mau ganti baju dulu, "

"Hm, baiklah. "

Sakura kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, kemudian sesorang menepuk kepalanya, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan seketika raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? " Sasori berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Jangan bicara padaku! Aku kan masih marah denganmu, " Sakura mendengus dan memegang gagang pintu kamarnya ketika sampai di kamarnya,

"Memang apa salahku? " Sasori ikut berhenti dan merendahkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura dan bermuka polos, Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu seketika berwajah merah, bukan karena merona tapi karena marah,

"Hentikan! Kau menyebalkan Sasori-nii! " Sakura menjauhkan wajah Sasori darinya, dan menginjak kaki Sasori.

Duk!

"Aw! "

Brak! Sakura segera membuka piktu kamarnya dan dengan cepat menutupnya meninggalkan Sasori yang kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang diinjak Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Kringgg!

Telepon dalam ruangan kantor Presdir perusahaan Senju Group berdering dengan nyaring, membuat Hashirama yang sedang menandatangani sebuah dokumen menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangkat telepon.

"Ya, "

" ... "

"Apa?! "

" ... "

"Lakukan yang terbaik, aku serahkan padamu. "

" ... "

"Ya, jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. "

Trek, Hashirama menutup telponnya, tangannya saling bertautan di bawah dagunya, pandangannya menjadi datar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wakatta : Baiklah

Nande mo nai : Tidak apa-apa.

Tadaima : aku pulang.

Okaeri : selamat datang.


End file.
